


Similar yet different

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly Rai pining, OR IS IT, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s foolish, Rai knows. While Lelouch did say he needs him, he doesn’t necessarily means he feels the same as Rai does. His heart lies elsewhere. Nunnally is number one and Suzaku is the second, or perhaps not the second but close to one. But where does that leave him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some mistake! Also it's been a veeeeery long time since I write something, heck I don't even know what I'm doing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sets after Lelouch's Blue Moon ~~wedding~~ ending

 

It’s foolish, Rai knows. While Lelouch did say he needs him, he doesn’t necessarily means he feels the same as Rai does. His heart lies elsewhere. Nunnally is number one and Suzaku is the second, or perhaps not the second but close to one. But where does that leave him?

Rai feels somewhat selfish for thinking like this.

 

“Hey, Nunnally, do you think it’s okay to be selfish sometimes?” He don’t even realize he said that outloud until Nunnally hums in thought.

Nunnally furrows her eyebrows, with her hands still working with folding the paper cranes.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” she finally decides.

“I see–”

“But, I think it’s only human to be selfish. Sometimes I feel like I’m being selfish for taking up my brother’s time, too.”

 

Then we fall into a comfortable silence with the warmth of sunlight beaming down at us.

Rai doesn’t know that even Lelouch’s own sister feels like that. It doesn’t really answer his question, but he guesses that it’s okay. As long as he’s not hurting Lelouch or everyone he holds close to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited orz
> 
> Set during Lelouch’s Blue Moon 6th event.

_“I understand. I believe you,”_

 

‘Believe’, huh. No matter how many times Rai thinks about it that's the proof that there is also ‘doubt’.

 

It's not that he’s conceited, but those words troubles him.

 

Troubles him? No, that’s not really it.

 

It feels… stifling. Like the sensation of drowning. Or someone squeezing against his windpipes.

 

Rai turns to lie on his side, a soft sigh leaving his mouth.

 

He doesn’t know what kind of expression he’s making when he left. Maybe that’s why he left without waiting for Lelouch’s reply. He’s afraid of showing Lelouch his pain that left by his words.

 

“And what did C.C. even mean by ‘getting his weak spot’?” he mutters to himself.

 

Rai closes his eyes and wills himself to stop thinking about it.


End file.
